Perdu
by Moonfree
Summary: Petit mini OS sur le POV de Yugi après la disparition d'un être cher. Un être qui lui manque. Réflexions, philosophie de la vie. Non conseillé aux déprimés.


**Disclaimer ; **Les personnages qui composent la joyeuse bande de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Leur propriétaire n'ayant pas voulu me les confier ne serait-ce qu'une après-midi, je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour ce petit One-Shot.

_Eh ben, tu l'as fait vite et bien celui-là. T'es malade ?_  
Non mais je pense que je n'ai pas encore percuté sur ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessous.

**Postulat de départ de l'histoire ; **  
Une vie qui se retrouve chamboulée. Des repères qui s'effondrent. Une difficulté à faire le point.  
Une heure tardive et un manque de contact MSN pour délirer à cette même heure.  
Ca donne un irrépressible besoin d'écrire ;

**Repères pour vous permettre d'y voir plus clair ;  
**POV Yugi.  
One–shot qui se passe après la perte du pharaon. Mais sans spoiler sur cette partie ni quoi que ce soit qui concerne la série en elle-même.

**Avertissement ;  
**Cette fic peut vous sembler floue, difficile a comprendre voire incompréhensible.  
Elle n'est pas toute rose ni toute mignonne mais ce n'est pas une Death. (Pas folle la guêpe. Une fois m'a suffit)  
Cependant si vous ne la comprenez pas, ne cherchez pas c'est normal car moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal a comprendre ce que j'ai écrit.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Perdu.**

**La Vie.**

3 lettres pour un mot.

Pour désigner une temporalité.

Une temporalité existentielle.

Existence si courte. Si fragile.

Amusante parfois. Difficile souvent.

Existence qui se mérite.

Qui se vend. Se trafique. Se troque.

Dans certains pays. Pour certaines choses.

Importantes ou pas.

Pas toujours. Quelques fois.

Existence déchue. A tous. A chacun.

Temporalité donnée.

Comme un cadeau. Comme un fardeau.

Contre le gré ou avec amour.

Et pourtant si essentielle. Naturelle.

Une temporalité qui fait l'homme.

**L'Homme.**

5 lettres.

Désignation d'un être. Vivant. Ou pas.

C'est à voir. A définir.

Etre suprême. Etre supérieur.

Au dessus de tout. Au dessus des autres.

De ceux qu'il bafoue. Qu'il méprise.

Même si ça ne l'est pas.

Pas toujours. Rarement. Jamais.

Etre qui maîtrise sa vie.

Vie délimitée. Vie tracée. Choisie.

Dès la naissance. Des les premiers pas.

Pas ses parents. Puis par soi. Ou pas. Pas toujours.

Mais toujours dictée. Par la raison.

**La Raison.**

6 Lettres.

Un état d'esprit. Une force.

Utile. Nécessaire.

Présente. Depuis le début. Jusqu'à la fin.

Sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Acceptée. Par défaut. Par chance.

Force de l'homme. Mise sur un pied des stalles.

Toujours.

Sans ciller. Sans radoter. Sans songer.

Naturellement. Toujours. Parfois.

Force qui se fait faiblesse.

Lorsqu'elle met en valeur le reste.

Lorsqu'elle se laisse surpasser.

Par certaines choses.

Les enjeux. Les doutes. Les sentiments.

**Les Sentiments.**

10 lettres.

Un grand mot. Multiple.

Et pourtant unique.

Mot d'une diversité. Diversité qu'il englobe.

Diversité coexistence. Diversité problématique.

Qui ne se définit pas toujours.

En nous. En moi. En chacun.

Une force pour certains. Pour exprimer autrement.

Sans geste. Sans mot. Juste par état d'âme.

Par un regard. Une tension.

Faiblesse pour la plupart. Pour moi.

Pour mon corps. Mon âme.

Faiblesse sur la quelle je n'ai pas d'emprise.

Faiblesse qui me fait peur.

**La Peur.**

4 lettres.

Mot terrifiant. Utilisé a tord et a travers.

Mot désabusé. Qui perd de sa force.

Tellement utilisé. Pour des choses graves.

Ou banales. Ou normales. Ou sans sens.

Mais courant. Trop parfois.

Mot inconnu. Pour celui qui ne l'a pas connu.

Ou approchée. Voire sentie.

Etat qui vous prend. Au creux du ventre.

Profondément. Sans que rien ne calme.

Qui fait du bien ? Du mal ? Rien ?

Ressentie comme jamais auparavant.

Terrible sensation.

**La Sensation.**

9 lettres.

Mot qui appelle le corps. Non le cœur. Non l'esprit.

Le corps. Celui qui réagit.

Sans conscience. Sans a priori. Sans réfléchir.

Aux conséquences. Aux regards des autres.

Celui qui s'en fiche. Qui fait mine de ne pas voir.

De ne pas entendre. De ne pas comprendre.

Qui compte sur ces acolytes. La raison. Les sentiments.

Sensation d'une eau salée. Libératrice. Purificatrice.

Eau qui dévale les joues. En une vague apaisante.

Qui pourrait être agréable. Si elle n'était mouillée.

Et si elle arrêtait de couler.

Pour un temps. Un moment. Un instant.

Sensation d'éloignement. D'enfermement.

Sensation de pleurer.

**Pleurer.**

7 lettres.

Verbe qui fait mal. Rare chez moi.

Verbe non accepté.

Refusé. Refoulé. Réfuté.

Démonstration. D'une faiblesse.

Secrète. Mais découverte.

Action qui se fait en cachette.

Pour ne pas être vu. Pour ne pas voir.

Les autres. Leur pitié. Leur condescendance.

Pleurer. Pour oublier.

Qu'il a été. Qu'il n'est plus. Que j'ai mal.

Que je suis en train de me perdre.

**Perdre.**

6 lettres.

Perdre son corps. Son âme. Dans la douleur.

Si forte. Enlevant toute inhibition. Toute gêne.

Perdre tout espoir. De le revoir. De s'en sortir.

De se réveiller. Un jour. Peut être. Peut être pas.

Se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Cauchemar vivant. Réel. Terrifiant.

Depuis cela. Depuis ce jour.

Celui ou tu es parti. Loin.

De tout. De nous. De moi.

Vous qui lisez ces lignes, je vous conte une histoire.  
Celle d'un homme. Ou plutôt l'histoire de sa vie.

La **vie** d'un **homme** qui n'a plus de** raison** et dont les **sentiments **de **peur** se résument à une **sensation** de **pleurer** pour toujours mieux se **perdre.**

Je suppose que vous ne serez pas étonné de savoir que je suis ce même homme.  
Celui pour qui la vie n'a plus de sens. Vie qui a été chamboulée un beau jour.

Ma vie était devenue différente à son arrivé.  
Ce jour ou son âme est venu partager mon corps.  
2 Esprit pour un même corps. Deux esprits pour une seule âme.  
La mienne. La sienne. La notre.  
Chose étrange me direz vous. Inconcevable penserez vous ;  
Et pourtant. Pourtant les faits sont là.  
IL était là. M'apportant force, courage et détermination.

Je savais qu'un jour il partirait.  
Il me l'avait dit. Je l'avais senti. Je l'avais compris.  
Mais je repoussais cette idée. Par volonté de ne pas y penser.  
Par volonté de ne pas gâcher le temps qu'il nous restait.  
Qu'il lui restait. Dans ce monde. Dans mon corps.

Et puis un jour il est parti.  
Emmenant avec lui un bout de moi.  
Ce morceau de moi qu'il était devenu.  
Comme une demi âme. Ma demi âme.  
Il a laissé un vide. Que rien ne pourra combler.  
Un vide qui me rappelle. Qu'il me manque.  
Qu'il était là. Avec moi.  
Un vide qui contenait une chose.  
Sans laquelle je ne suis plus.  
Sans laquelle je suis perdu.

* * *

_Ouille ! DarkMoon a encore frappé a ce que je vois._  
Oui a nouveau. Encore une fois. Va falloir que j'essaie de mieux contrôler ce côté de mon caractère moi. Parce qu'il en prend un peu trop a son aise ces derniers temps. Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, ça donne un truc pas très net et pas très clair.  
_Ca tu peux le dire. J'ai rien compris a ce charabia mais je trouve quand même ca beau. C'est sombre, triste, douloureux et un chouia déprimant. Bref, j'aime bien ;_  
Le contraire m'aurait étonné aussi ! Mais faudrait que je pense au décodeur la prochaine fois parce que j'ai quand même du mal a suivre ce que j'écris sous le mode Dark moi. 

Quoiqu'il en soit chers lecteurs, si vous avez aimé, détesté, ou rien compris (et c'est a prévoir selon moi), vous pouvez laisser une review et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Je pense que suivant vos commentaires, je ferais les RAR ici même en éditant ou y répondrais en vous envoyant un mail. (on verra selon vos questions et ce que vous avez compris.)

D'ici là, je vous fais plein de bisous et vous donne rendez-vous très prochainement.  
Moonfree


End file.
